gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Tankfish
The Tankfish is a GMod Monster made by Steam user TheUberCannon. Bio A Tankfish is a tank that swims underwater, but everyone thinks it's a tank reprogrammed as a wild animal. There are different types of them out there. They find prey by swiming around until they see a boat, then they charge at the boat which is called Turbo Charge and then they bite on the boat (to either eat it, or sink it.) and then gobble up its victim(s). They also hate fire, which is because it can burn other Tankfish. The Tankfish do enjoy their time hunting down tasty meat and gobbling it up. The Tankfish is also a different race other than every other race. And one last bit of info: They can be kept as pets if people or other GMOD freaks have luck. Origin A mad scientist was having an experiment to simply turn a tank into some kind of fish. So the experiment was a success, the Tankfish King was born in a different way, it is unknown how the machine is made. It was a good time for the Tankfish King to go out to the wild and begin Tankfish life. Powers Turbo Charge - Charges at an enemy. (More ideal for hunting rather than combat.) Eating - The ability to eat things. Roar - Roars out loud to enter Rage Mode. Self Ubercharge (Tankfish King Only) - The Tankfish King becomes Ubercharged, becoming invinicble for a short perioid of time. Recharges every kill. It takes 20 Kills for this ability to recharge. Advantages and Strengths Tankfish can move on land. Tankfish can eat Wood, so that they can get extra food from wooden boats. Tanksharks can make holes in metal. Tankfish of all types can roar in order to become in rage mode, while in rage mode, damage and resistance is doubled. Tanksharks can sense Holograms, and invisible spies. Tankfish are completly immune to Starescout's death gaze, because their eye has protection. The Tankfish King is very strong, and very smart. And can also detect Holograms and invisible spies, but one additional sense, people from a long distance. Faults and Weaknesses Tankfish can be distracted by holograms, and flesh. Tankfish are suspectible to fire. Ex. have a fishing rod with a fire bait, you can go Tankfishing. This weakness makes the Tankfish run to the water before they get roasted. Tankfish are still weak to fire when they are in Rage Mode. If Tankfish get thrown at with Poison Spears, they have to get it off before they die. The Tankfish can be spotted when it sticks out it's top. Tankfish can be killed easily by using explosives disguised as meat. Variations Tankshark - A Tankfish with white and black stripes, and is smarter. Armored Tankfish - A stronger version of the Tankfish, but looks like a tank from Rottenburg, also can take more damage than a Tankfish would. Tankfish King - An even stronger version of the Tankfish, and is the leader of all Tankfish. Also looks like a tank from Rottenburg, but with blue and yellow stripes. And is twice as resistant as an Armored Tankfish. Tamed Tankfish - A Tankfish which is a pet of a monster, human, freak orwhatever tamed it, and also will follow the commands of their leader. Music When Around - MvM Tank Wave Theme Chase - Horde Sounds ''"Nom nom nom om nom" ''(When eating something) Loud Tank Horn (When entering Rage Mode.) Headless Horsemann Death (death noise) Tank Horn (Idle sound) Videos (Make sure to post videos here that have the Tankfish in it!) Fun Facts Tankfish can be food. When a Vagineer tries to make a Tankfish turn into a Vagitankfish, the Tankfish explodes. Tankfish are not only found in water, but rarely on land. Tankfish have a seperate type of night vision, they see every dark room bright with everything a little blue. Tankfish rarely spawn with hats on their blue radar thingy (Their eye), for example, a Tophat. The best way to kill a Tankfish is to use Ameratsu on it, because the flame it makes cannot be extinguished, leaving the Tankfish only one option: Just sit there and burn to death. Triva *This GMOD Monster lives in the sea, so that's why it is a kind of fish. *They can be tamed with luck, by simply giving it wood. If one is given big wooden objects, the Tankfish can be tamed faster. *The Tankfish is creeper5589's very, very first GMod Monster ever created in the GMod Universe. (Not really) Category:GMod Monsters Category:Old Monsters Category:Characters